Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for monitoring cathodic protection systems for marine installations and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved system for monitoring cathodic protection systems for marine installations wherein a reference electrode is utilized to measure cathodic reference potentials and the reference electrode is moved into positions for monitoring the cathodic reference potentials by an improved reel, the present invention also contemplating an improved reel.